A Hook by any other name, would be as sweet
by FrostyApple
Summary: My first fan-fiction. Mike thought this would be just a simple job, Never did he think to find himself in a position where he would be fearing his life, being hunted by his childhood animatronics. Follow mikes stay at freddy fazbears pizzeria, and who knows, he might find love along the way. Foxy x Mike. Rated T as it is based not on a children's game. Realistic view.
1. Anything else, sir'

A hook by any other name.

- Chapter 1 -

It was 9:30 pm on a windy Wednesday, In a small economical grocery shop of the highway. Its lights were flickering, dim, in the isles where a lone man was walking. He was flipping through cereal boxes, Finding the best one for value, when one stood out. It featured three animals in various positions, The giraffe was in a yellow plated cereal bowl of what looked like coco snaps and, The other two promoting the cereal with their mouths swung open as if they were shouting. Mike slowly chuckled to himself, Seeing this reminded him of his childhood.

His Mother would frequently bring him there for a treat when he was younger, as it was cheap, and money was always tight in Mikes household. Mike was always ecstatic whenever he went, and would always crowd around a tiny exhibition called Pirate cove. Pirate cove was Mikes favourite place, Full of fake coin piles and a small pirate ship. Mike as a kid, loved pirates so it wouldn't come as any surprise that his favourite animatronic was called Foxy. Mike adored foxy, he would frequently visit just to see the red fox and his show. The other three in the party just creeped mike out, Their soulless eyes and their monotone voices scared him. That was one day when Mikes mother took him, they found Pirate cove out of order, Mike went into a crying rage and his mother was asked to take him home. Never again Mikes mother took him near pirates cove, and eventually Mike forgot about it.

Mike snapped out of his memories, and continued to buy groceries before stopping of at the till in the front of the shop, He was greeted by a lady wearing a plastic grin on her face and let her bag his groceries for him. '' Anything else, sir?'' Said the lady enthusiastically, Mike shook his head as a reply and proceeded to put his credit card into the card reader.''Sorry sir, The card isn't working '' The woman's plastic smile was gone, instead lay a frown. Mike shook his head and proceeded only to buy a newspaper with some of his change in his pocket, Mike didn't know he was in such a financial crisis as he thought his savings could hold him out for a couple of years after he lost his job but sadly not and as the man walked home through the leaf covered pathways, he sat down at a small bench.

Mike had never had enough money anyway, but this time it was the worst yet, He proceeded to open the newspaper and flick through it, trying to find the page for jobs. Then mike found a job advert, ''' Family pizzeria looking for security guard to work the night shift. 12am to 6am. ''' Mike read out-loud. Sounds easy enough he thought, taking out a red pen just before circling the advert. Just before promising himself that he would contact later, He got off the wooden bench and started his long walk back to his apartment in the poor side of town. If he got this job, the pay would be lousy but it was better then nothing, Mike told himself before locking himself in his apartment. This was only the start of mikes journey.

* * *

><p>Author note: Sorry if this is uh bad, My first Fan-fiction, so I hope you might excuse me if this turns out to be absolutely awful. This will be Foxy x Mike as it goes on, So if you don't like homosexual couples then this uh, fanfiction is not for you. If you have any advice for me, please say, I aim to try my best at making this. Anyway, Peace out. I hope you'll enjoy! ^.^<p> 


	2. Great, then you're hired'

A Hook by any other name

Chapter 2 -

Mike's apartment was small, crowded, in a very poor area of town, It wasn't much but it was home to Mike. He sat down in a dimly lit living room on a tattered sofa, and placed the newspaper on the side. It was quiet, Mike was never one to make friends or one to even have friends, People didn't tend to make friends with Mike because he was poor, and couldn't ever afford the luxuries other kids had like Mobile phones and skateboards so he never found common ground with any kids his age when he was a child. Mike was lonely since he lost his job, atleast he had his co-workers in the office to talk too but now he has lost touch with his so called friends and now the hum of the traffic below was his only company.

Mike went into the kitchen and cooked a rather meagre meal of Rice and beans,then placed it upon a slightly chipped plate with a red rim and white centre, slowly eating the rather disgraceful meal. The television in the background was showing a rather typical Game show, were a couple was attempting to win a car in front of a rather spontaneous game host.

He sat back onto the sofa, with a slightly fuller stomach and got out his old Nokia phone, It wasnt the most top of the range phone, of course, Mike couldn't ever afford one of those, But if he got this job then maybe he could have some money leftover to buy some luxury products for himself. He peered back and forth at the slight number on the newspaper, entering it into his Nokia, 3 numbers at a time. The dial started and after several moments, someone picked up the phone.

'' Umm...Hello.. I'm phoning to enquire about the security job at the pizzeria'' Mike's voice shook, Mike hadn't been for a job interview for some time.

''Great then you're hired!'' Came a deep, Garbled voice on the other side of the receiver that surprised Mike.

''That quick...Huh..I wasn't really expecting that...What time do I start?'' Mike nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the man say that, Perhaps this is his lucky break after all.

'' Swing by tomorrow so I can introduce the Pizzeria then you can start the night after that, If you so wish'' Then the deep voiced man put the phone down.

Mike was too surprised to even think about the man putting the phone down suddenly, He was more happy then he had been in ages. Mike wanted a new start perhaps this was the start he deserved, A chance to get out of the never-ending poverty he was in since birth. With that thought in mind, He practically galloped to his bedroom and collapsed on his slightly sunken mattress and tried to go to sleep, For mike who never had a busy life, this was quite the ordeal. Mike finally thought his life was picking up.

* * *

><p>That's chapter 2 up :) Two chapters in one day, How much I have nothing to do. Jk. Anyway Thank you for reading. Any reviews would be helpful, as I do like to hear what you would want to see in the story. Anyway Peace out. ^..^<p> 


	3. Not very welcoming huh'

_A hook by any other name._

_- Chapter 3-_

It is the day, Mike jumped out of bed in a second and Proceeded to go to the bathroom to shave. He was careful to shave, He didn't want any cuts on his first day of the work and wondered about all the possibilities this Job could give him. After Shaving, He hastily ate breakfast and put on his best suit, Shabby but then again It was only a pizzeria, Mike thought he'd be let of the hook about that one. Mike locked up his apartment, and ascended the stairs to proceed his brisk walk to the Pizzeria.

Following Directions on his phone, Mike Finally got to the Pizzeria. In the driveway, There wasn't many cars, Only an old red Volvo. The Pizzeria gave quite a ragged, tatty look from the outside, Paint was fulling of its white forehead and Some of the coloured balloons outside had deflated, Probably The pizzeria didn't have a lot of staff and some of the work couldn't have been done. The place looked like it didn't have much business. Mike thought maybe he wouldn't secure his job for long by the look of this place, Mike's hopes sagged. '' Look at the school Genius now, Working in old bankrupt Pizzeria's '' Mike sighed.

After some time, Evaluating the outside. Mike bravely stepped into the Pizzeria and was greeted by a rather large surly male, in his 40's maybe 50's. '' Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, where Magic for kids and adults alike comes to life. I am Mr. Fazbear, The owner of this place''. Mr. Fazbear stretched out a hand and Mike took it. '' Hello Mr. Fazbear, I'm Mike Schmidt. The new security guard'' Mike Gulped. ''Oh yes, Mike! Follow me to the supply closet'' and Mr. Fazbear walked off.''Uh..Okay.'' Mike nervously followed his request and was given a polo shirt with the words ''Security guard'' on and brown Trousers. '' This will be your uniform for your job, I would give you a tour, but I am late to a meeting with my accountants, So please feel free to Take a look around yourself. '' Before Mike could Reply, He bustled off.

Mike, Not wanting to be lost in the dark on his first night, did a quick tour of the premises he would work at. It was getting dark, He didn't want to intrude when he wasn't working today so Mike thought he'd have to make this brief. He walked along the hallway till he came across a large dining room, complete with rows of tables with coloured party hats and napkins with many multicoloured Triangles decorating them However that wasn't the most eye catching in the room, On a small stage stood Three animatronics, One in the middle and two slightly behind it on the back. The one in the middle was a large, well built, Brown bear. The one to the left was a Purple rabbit, With a bow-tie, and The one to the right was a yellow Chicken, with her mouth slightly parted. Even the sight of these damning animatronics scared the hell out of Mike, But the thing that scared Mike the most was that they were all staring directly at him. ''Shit'' Mike cussed, Mike was never one to swear but this experience shook him up.

He shook this uneasy feeling off his chest, telling himself that they were just programmed to look at the entrance to welcome people. ''Not very welcoming, huh'' Mike joked. Just as mike turned around he saw, a dark purple curtain with patterned stars. Mike wondered what was behind and slowly started to part the curtains, revealing a tallish red fox slouched in the corner amidst many bits of broken glass. Mike didn't feel as threatened by this animatronic as the rest, he seemed to be unhappy as he was and out of place in society. Mike decided he should help, seeing as the area might not seem nice to stay in, even if the animatronics weren't real. Mike swept up the glass with a broom he found in the supply closet into a small corner. Seeing as it was getting late now, Mike rearranged the curtains to its original position and left the pizzeria at dusk.

Meanwhile there was a red fox, now standing up, staring at the clean environment he was in now and wondered who the new security guard was.

* * *

><p>Slightly longer chapter, As I introduce the one and only, Foxy! Thanks for reading, and now we have 100 visitors and 200 page views, so Thank you for taking time to read this! If you have any suggestions that you would want me to take a look at, Please give a review so I can happily try and complete your request. Anyway, Peace out for now ^.^ Just remember to check those doors.<p> 


	4. Just a fox'

A hook by any other name, would be as sweet

- Chapter 4 -

A small red fox in a pizzeria was staring at the wall, Trying to comprehend the small act of kindness the new security guard had done for him. He looked over at the broken glass tidied into a small heap in the corner of pirate cove. Foxy looked around and analysed his surroundings, the discoloured piles of coins going green after 20 years of neglect, the sunny beach wallpaper with chunks falling out and the most damning of all, a small Pirate ship, The pirate ship was Foxy's favourite possession, It reminded him of his life before being stuffed into a animatronic suit, It reminded him when he was wanted. The kids used to love Foxy, They used to gather round his little stage, and He would perform to his hearts content but that was before the bite of '87, before he was shut down with nobody to entertain for over twenty years. Foxy looked down at his broken body, His jaw hanging limply from his mouth with a large gash on his chest revealing parts of his endoskeleton. No wonder those kids had laughed at him on that day.

It was a Saturday in 1976 when Two rather boisterous children, ignored the ''Sorry out of order'' sign and dived right under the multicoloured purple curtain. The oldest of the two was called Laura, she had blonde hair in pigtails and wore a t-shirt with a rather abusive comment on the front. The youngest was called Sammy, Presumably Laura's brother, he had short dark hair with red streaks running through it and rings through his mouth, ears and tongue. Laura was the first one to spot the fox slouched against the wall and started to tease it, ''Hey Sammy, Look at that piece of Junk over there!'' Laura jeered. ''Yeah, what an ugly animatronic. Lets do this dumb pizzeria a favour, and help them get rid of it'' Sammy agreed, By this point Sammy had taken out a small pocket knife in his pocket and started to approach the fox. Foxy having been trained to be still in daylight, was still as these rebellious youths started sawing off its tail, The pain was horrendous to foxy as they chopped the crucial limb of his body. Foxy didn't want to hurt the youngsters so he tried with all his might to be still and ignore them, 5 minutes on, The youngsters had nearly finished with their handy work when a shrill voice came from the other side of the Curtain. It was their troubled mother, calling her disgraceful children to come to her and follow her home. The Youngsters sat up at once and stopped their torture to the red fox, ''You'll get it next time, You stupid ugly fox'' Sammy jeered as they both returned to the other side of the curtain and left Foxy distressed who was trying to fix his tail with some old duct tape in the backstage.

Upon remembering these memories, a single lone tear rolled from Foxy's eye. ''This is why we cant trust humans,''Foxy thought,'' Even the others told me, and I was foolish to trust them that day'' Foxy tried to speak but was only met with a monotone groan which the other animatronics heard as Foxy's moan was quite loud. ''Shut up, Mutt'' came a voice. Chica. Foxy bowed his head in apology even if they couldn't see him, The band members had never liked foxy much and used any attempt to discredit him and insult him. Foxy crouched back down to the floor, and slouched against the wall again, Alone and disheartened due to the recent flashbacks. ''That new security guard is nothing, just like the rest of those pitiful humans'' Foxy thought as he closed his eyes. '' After all, I'm just a ugly fox''

* * *

><p>Hi guys, Frosty here again! This chapter focuses on Foxy's point of view when Mike has just left, I hope you people feel as sorry as I do for poor Foxy but don't worry, Foxy wont be miserable for long. Thank you everyone for Reading, for those brilliant reviews and fav's and also the followers, who will see Foxy's and mike's story develop. Stay tuned to find a new chapter coming soon. ^.^ Peace out. So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react...<p> 


	5. Don't screw this up'

A hook by any other name

-Chapter 5 –

Mike peered out of his window out onto the street below, Mist had fallen and the street-lamps hung lowly above a cement road, the golden yellow road markings faint in Mike's eyesight. He removed his hand which was parting the cream curtains what were patterned with different subtle coloured flowers, Mike looked around to the television playing early breakfast television with a rather eccentric male presenter who was trying to get some Z-list celebrities to play a comedy game show. It was early morning, Mike was getting prepared for his late night shift at Freddy fazbear's Pizzeria. It was 7am and Mike thought it was better to get ready early better then late, so he plodded barefoot to the bathroom to check his appearance. Mike looked in the mirror, and saw two large bags under his azure eyes, Quite evident that Mike hadn't been sleeping. ''Oh sweet Jesus'' mike exclaimed while running a hand through his unkempt shaggy brown hair before tackling it with a black brush.

It had been a bad night for Mike Schmidt, He had never been one to have nightmares, even when he was little, he just used to shake off ghost stories and reviewed them from a realistic point of view and got on with his life. So it worried Mike that his nightmares had came back on the night before his first day on the job, He didn't want to lose his concentration and was determined to impress the other employees and himself, To show himself that he could still hold a Job. Mike's nightmare was of a Golden bear animatronic sitting in what appeared to be his work place, It was slouched but looked active, It looked like Freddy Fazbear but it wasn't him, It was a much fiercer with empty black eye sockets and a small black microphone. There wasn't much happening in mikes nightmare except from the bear, The only other thing was the words ''It's me'' flashing up at the end. He woke up sweating, Wondering what and who that was leaving mike Confused and agitated.

It had been several hours since Mike had his nightmare, and decided to find out who that animatronic character was via the internet. Mike powered up his old mac and tried searching every single word of what he saw, ''Golden bear'', ''animatronic It's me'', ''animatronic'' but nothing came up and Mike got frustrated once again, Shrugging this off as his mind was probably overworking due to how nervous he was about his new job, Mike got on with his life and started dressing. After getting his best suit on and spraying some perfume on that his Mother bought him 8 years ago when he had graduated from university. He looked up at the dainty clock that hung on his wall and saw the time was only 1pm, 10 hours to waste till he had to travel over to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria and look after those creepy damning animatronics. He decided to watch some television, to calm his nerves as he had a nagging sensation to not go to his new job, To run away but like everything, Mike shrugged the feeling off and justified his actions by the fact he needed the money.

Mike got on with daily life till 9pm were he checked his looks in a hand mirror on the bottom shelf in his bedroom and decided to have a slow walk down to the establishment, He thought about trying to make friends with some of his other co-workers there but then remembered something Mr. Fazbear had said yesterday when he was having his own tour, '' You'll be the only member of staff there working the night shift, so remember to take good care of the animatronics '', This made Mikes heart sink as he would be left alone like he usually was but hey, he was making money and spending his nights in a better way then watching television and lurking on the internet. Mike closed his apartment, ''Don't screw this up'' he whispered to himself as he slowly walked towards his night shift.

* * *

><p>Author note : Hi guys, Frosty's here again! Ta-da! Another chapter, 400 visitors and 1,100 views, Thanks, just thanks. Im really overwhelmed by how much attention this story has got, and im really thankful to you all, The ones doing reviews and adding this to their favourite stories and following this story and you guys reading this. I know the tension is high, But Foxy and mike will meet in under 3 chapters and very soon (Next chapter!) Mike will face his first night at the pizzeria, as Fazbear fever will take over! Anyway, Peace out ^.^ But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night.<p> 


	6. The first time is always the worst'

A hook by any other name

- Chapter 6 -

Mike saw the Pizzeria on the horizon, sticking out like a sore thumb behind all the lovely greenery and forest that made this area so unique and beautifully devastating, The perfect place for an ageing pizzeria to be forgotten amongst all of these plantations. Mike had never liked the dark, Even sleeping with a night-light on most of the time, The night-shift was a big jump from that but Mike needed the cash, It was do what you must to survive for him. The cold night breeze whipped around mike's barely covered arms, Making him wish he bought jacket with him on his first night on the job, However mike assured himself that there was probably more in the supply closet and got on with his journey to the Pizzeria.

It was half eleven when Mike finally put his keys given to him courtesy of Mr. Fazbear so he could access the Pizzeria at late night hours, Mike's father used to be a security guard and Mike would always look up to him and listened to his glorious timely tales of what adventures he got up to and how he met his wife one night. Mike stepped into the dark corridor of what was the pizzeria at night, Thanks to his quick tour the day before, Mike had memorised the way to the office of which he would spent his first night. ''Dammit.'' Mike said before face-palming himself as he realised he hadn't packed a flash-light in his small backpack, He trudged quitely through the pizzeria looking at the obscene childrens drawings of a screaming person and posters of crude animatronic drawings that any other Pizzeria would have incenrated by now. As he felt out in the darkness, his sensative hands touched something soft but hard, furry but metallic. He bustled on, figuring it must have been one of the posters as he saw a flash of purple in the distance behind him as he finally saw the office, Two large screens were poised at the front in the small sized room with an electric fan which was constantly on and a cupcake which looked like the same one the yellow animatronic held. Mike stared at the cupcake, the cupcake stared back at mike.

The clock turned 12am and Mike did a fake little victory dance, Excited to start the first night. They said the first night was always the hardest, So mike wondered what he would have to do for his job. A few moments later, a phone ringing sound was heard and mike stood up, alert and ready, ready to react to any burglars but as time went by as it was ringing, he presumed it was an introduction and sat down again. Mike was used to phone call introductions as he had a manner of previous jobs in his teenage years and unwillingly ignored it but soon on the phone call started to get intresting, Mikes intrests perked and he started to listen.'' _So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know? _'' Mike started to sweat, No way in hell had he signed up for this. He quickly grabbed the tablet that featured various cameras and saw that the Purple rabbit animatronic had moved towards him, and was in the dining hall now.

''_ They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. '' _Mike sweared like a trooper and flipped open his monitored and saw a sight he wish he'd never saw, The yellow animatronic chicken was staring out at the camera right outside of the office door, Its beak hanging open with its soul-less pitch black eyes hanging out on their metallic sockets. Mike freaked out and hit the big red buttons on either side of the wall, putting the big metal doors down with a slam that made Mike flinch. He looked over on the left and saw the purple animatronic staring at him, Their ugly purple ears wedged against a small gap in the tiny window while the yellow one was staring, tapping its beak on the window murderously eager to get started on the new security guard. Mike felt sick to his stomach as he hid under his chair, thinking of his parents and how they'd cope if he was gone, He cried himself to sleep as his two potential murderers Lurked outside awaiting for him.

2 hours later, Mike woke up to the sounds of a bell. He looked up at the flimsy clock in the upper part of the wall and saw his shift was over, The main generator had come on and the building was illuminated as mike bravely stepped out of his office and decided to leave, He had finished his shift and had earned the money but he felt ashamed of himself, He looked down at the wet spot on his trousers and saw that he had wet himself.'' Pull yourself together, its probably a prank...anyway you get paid in 5 days'' Mikes voice broke as he tried to speak the first lines. Mike closed the door behind him and ran home faster then he ever had before.

Meanwhile behind a curtain somewhere else, a small fox was getting ready to play his little game the following night. He didn't like killing any of these humans, and he wished that things could be different...but it made freddy happy, and when freddy's happy that means something else, Foxy's safety was guranteed as Freddy usually took his anger out on foxy when he was disturbed or fustrated, This is how foxy's jaw was broken all those years ago.

* * *

><p>Hi guys, Fox- I mean Frosty is here! Thanks for all your kind reviews and for taking your time to read this story, It really makes me happy and inspires me to make more chapters just like this! I promise Foxy and mike will meet in the next chapter, Just building some tension ahaahaha. What will happen next you wonder? Tell frosty in the reviews! Slightly longer chapter this time, to please if you were unhappy with the small content of it before. Thanks for reading and as always, Peace out! ^.^ - Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person.<p> 


	7. As the clock rang out the bells of six'

A hook by any other name

- Chapter 7 -

Mike stared up at the musty white ceiling above him, his vision weak and his eyes blurred after having not slept for the past 24 hours, the fact Mike couldn't afford caffeine was also a contributing factor. He had just had his first night shift at the old Freddy Fazbears pizzeria off the highway. He was disgusted at himself, the thought of a grown man wetting himself and hiding under his chair for 5 hours made him sick. Before then Mike had struggled home, causing several old ladies to stop him in the street to ask about his sorrowful state, yet mike couldn't say what was wrong due to the fact no-one would believe him. Somehow mike had got home, where he changed his clothes and collapsed onto his barely supported bed and started to stare at the ceiling. ''Why the fuck should I go back?'' Mike wondered as he stared, and the one and only reason came to his head. Money. Mike couldn't simply live without getting this pay-check at the end of the week, His rent and food bills were simply too much for mike to afford without this simple job. Mike sat up crossed-legged on his bed and scanned his mind for options to get through this week, His first thought was to leave the job but that of course was never a valid option for Mike. Then it came to Mike, ''These...Things...They live of my terror, It must somewhat entertain them, those sick bastards. I'm going to show these animatronics what i'm made of, not a toy like the other security guards'' he told himself as he made one of the most bravest decisions of his life, which one might call foolish. Mike drifted off to sleep soon after making that decision, seems like his body had also made the decision to sleep never-mind the intense fear that had developed from his previous shift.

Mike woke up with a jolt, Thoughts raced around his mind as he thought he was late for work with the state of darkness in his room and past his window. Mike ran to other room and glanced at the flimsy clock which told him the time was 28 past 10 pm, ''Time goes fast, huh'' mike proclaimed to himself as he got dressed hurriedly as he only had 32 minutes to get to work before he was late as standard protocol for security guards was to get there at eleven, this was to make sure they didn't have to leave their post in work hours to get themselves set up for the night ahead, like Mike would leave the room with Chica or Bonnie out the window staring at him. He checked himself over to check if his scraggy uniform was buttoned correctly just before darting out onto the streets to go to his second shift.

With the Pizzeria in distance and 20 minutes to spare, Mike dulled his running down into a dull jog and decided that since Chica and Bonnie actually waited at the doors for a few seconds before attacking that he would leave the camera alone and focus on the door lights, closing the doors if only absolutely necessary to conserve power as this pizzeria obviously was a cheap establishment. Coming face to face with the door, Mike nearly slammed his keys in and strolled nervously to the security office to show he wasn't intimidated by these fiends. Mike slouched in his chair, Barely listening to Phone guy's warnings about the fourth animatronic as he put his new strategy tactic into play, The thought of survival overcoming any fear he once had.

3 am had been and gone, Mike's tactic had so far worked brilliantly as he had more then 60% power and was halfway through the night. Mike's tactic had also given him some knowledge about the animatronics too, as he now knew that Bonnie was more impatient while Chica was the opposite, waiting and draining poor Mike's power. Mike decided a look on the camera's was in order as he had to see if everything was in place, that was his job after all. After checking on Chica and Bonnie, which revealed they were in the dining area respectively and Freddy was inactive as per usual, He decided to check an area he hadn't came across before, Pirate cove. As soon as the cam loaded, He saw a red fox with its endoskeleton showing staring at the camera. Somehow this animatronic barely scared Mike, It looked badly broken and with his new found confidence with these door lights, Mike was quite confident he could survive whatever this animatronic could throw at him, and with that he switched to see what the other animatronics were doing in the dining room which was staring at each other, ''Hey! Im not that boring'' Mike thought as he looked over the two band mates.

Meanwhile in Pirate cove, a fox was staring at the camera hoping to see the on switch which proved to show that Mike was looking at him which would delay his induced sprint. Foxy didn't want to kill these security guards...These innocent people with their whole lives in front of them, it was all Freddy's fault..It was always Freddy. Foxy protested against him but he always seemed to have his way and soon Foxy was forced to kill or he would be forcefully deactivated himself, It was a kill or be killed situation for him. It had been 2 hours since the security guard had checked on him, ''I guess its time '' Foxy said in his slightly robotic mild voice to himself as he started his sprint.

Mike chewed on a granola bar to please his stomach as his second night drew to a close, when suddenly a loud metallic sound came from one of the hallways. ''Shit!'' Mike thought, as he leapt up and opened the monitor to see Foxy darting through the west hall towards him, Just with a second to react, Mike jumped towards the red button on the side. The door slammed shut with a screech and then the ear-splitting sound came as the fox slammed into the door, as he forgot the damned heavy steel door was shut, as metal collided upon metal. Foxy omitted a human like growl as he felt unimaginable pain as his body smashed into the door, injuring his endoskeleton. Foxy's body fell upon the ground with a thud as the metal doors opened.

Thoughts once again raced around Mike's head, ''why am I doing?'' ''What am I doing?!'' He asked himself as he hauled the red fox animatronic upon his desk, sending bits of old advertising posters and a very creepy staring cupcake flying across the room. Reaching down for his toolbox, he pulled out a rusty old screwdriver and surveyed the animatronic's state, He looked perfectly fine except from his jaw which was hanging down. Mike had always wanted to be a mechanic but his parents wishes came first which meant he would have to become an accountant or a doctor, Funny how that worked out.

In a mere few minutes, Mike's secret passion for engineering had helped him rewired Foxy's jaw and made sure his jaw was correctly in place. Foxy was looking better then ever, although Mike wasn't vain in any shape or form he even admitted to himself that he had done a fine job on it. After analyzing his work Mike decided he should take this animatronic and leave him outside the office door, Surely as he programmed it to come on in a few minutes.

Suddenly, a rather loud beeping noise omitted from the machine, as the animatronic leaped forwards onto Mike as it wrapt its metallic heavy hands around his throat. Mike had tears forming in his arms, He just wanted to help that's all and after time went by his struggle to breathe Lessened as Foxy's grip hardened.'How dare this man mess with my wiring' Foxy thought, gripping mikes throat even tighter, looking down on mikes horrified expression formed on his face until Foxy caught sight of his own Jaw, Correctly in place for the first time in years as Foxy finally caught on to what had happened. '' But..h-how can it be...?...He helped me even though I could have killed him..and now I am killing this poor man..? after all he helped me...'' Foxy thought to himself as his grip on the security guard's throat faltered and lessened. ''STAY AWAY FROM ME!'' Mike screeched as he backed into the corner, a look of terror flooding across the pain that once was dominant on his face.

''Look, I-Im sorry'' Foxy said in his garbled voice, placing a hand on Mike's shoulder, Mike's expression softened and was faced with bewilderment 'what-t ''. Foxy jumped, It had been long since someone actually talked to him,his social skills since then had lacked due to that. ''Who are you child?''Foxy said, Child wasn't really the word, he was a grown man for pizza's sake but due to their limited vocabulary it was either that or person,he took the less alienated option. ''I-m...Mike, The new security guard … I umm... found you unconscious...ummm...who are you?'' Mike stuttered, Surprise clear as day in his voice. Foxy glanced back at the clock 6am was coming, he couldn't be seen outside pirate cove, management would scrap him for sure after-all they didn't know what happened past midnight did they. Taking one look at mike, and vowing in his mind to him repay him, ''Im foxy...s-see you around'' Foxy said as he walked back towards his cove as the clock rang out the bells of six.

* * *

><p>Its been so long! Frosty is here, three days past the deadline so I am terribly sorry. As per usual, 7 Is my favourite number so this is when they first met! Due to several technical problems ( My laptop breaking and then my internet going) this chapter has been delayed but its up now so enjoy! ( FOXY YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE YOUR FATE) Thanks as usual for the over 5,000 people who have read this story as well as the amazing people who have followed,favourited and reviewed! I would like to thank you all for the continued support on this quest for Moxy (Mike and foxy).Also I would like to thank the guest(s)who have been motivating me in the comment section, The section is finally up so thanks for waiting patiently. As usual see you on the flip side! - <em>Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine.<em>


	8. Arr, what should I do now'

A Hook by any other name

- Chapter 8 -

Fog rolled in over the barren car-park, covering few unsuspecting birds looking for a daily meal for their young. The trees swayed almost in rhythm with the pouring rain as it bleated down onto the earth, sending shoppers and humans maniac to get out of being wet and traffic was a-plenty as a leisurely walk in this kind of weather wasn't all the fashion. Life seemed busy everywhere else for everyone else except a small fox in a small pizzeria where life seemed to stop in slow motion.

The pirate brandished his hook at the toy parrot, paint faded after all these years of neglect. Foxy was deep in thought about his encounter the other night, and what happened.'' Arr, that was sure a person.'' Foxy kept saying over and over again in his mind as Foxy was used to hallucinations after sitting for hours and hours with no entertainment, reaching out for a cracked mirror which shown his fixed jaw in all its glory was proof it was real to him. '''Arr, what should I do now?'' Foxy kept asking himself, He couldn't let a debt like that go unpaid. All the other security guards had never done that, but this one had been brave and faced all the dangers and actually helped someone who would try and kill him? Foxy couldn't get his head around that. He wondered how he could ever repay a debt like that, whenever one of the children would do something nice for him, he would sing one of his sea shanty's but Foxy thought that wouldn't be of use to the man after-all he wasn't 6.

The sound of cheap and cheerful music came from the stage, Foxy peeked his head around and was met with the sight of several young children gazing up at the band. This was a rare sight for the pizzeria, following after hard times after the following incidents driven parents to keep their young children from danger, Foxy suddenly felt glad. 'Arr, maybe they won't close the damned pizzeria before. I cant imagine what would happened to me and the band...The band! That was it! Yes! To help my scurvy sea-mate I can talk to the other animatronics and help them to go easier on him'' Foxy's thoughts went all over the place. ''but, arr this scurvy sea-dog is hated by the band folk, My cries to stop would probably encourage them even more''.. Foxy reached a dead end, The other animatronics with their hatred for Foxy would surely do the opposite to whatever he said, after thinking the situation through decided a fool-proof plan. ''yar, all I has to do is to pretend to really want them to help me kill the guard, they will surely refuse to!'' This seemed perfect to foxy, He also decided that he would put this plan in notion at 11:30. Unknowingly to many people, is that their free-will was switched on at 11:30 instead of 12:00, but due to the rules of the game they stood still till 12:00. The fox stayed in his den still it was time.

It was time, Foxy's plan was in action. He got up, making several tears in his suit to try and convince them he looked the same and hoped they wouldn't note the obvious change in his jaw. He parted the curtains loudly, bouncing out of the curtains, shouting obscenities left right and centre. Times like this Foxy would be a better candidate for an actor rather than a pirate, As he strided up to Freddy recreating an angry scowl. ''Oh, Look the road-kill came out from under the car. '' Freddy said, resulting with a case of giggles from his two lackeys; Chica the Chicken and Bonnie the Bunny. Foxy emitted a high pitch squeal and continued with '' Grr, This new security guard is getting under my skin, Stupid human. I know we hate each-other Freddy, and this isn't easy to ask this from a disgusting waste of materials like yourself'' Freddy gripped Foxy's arm, Making him yelp and asked ''What are you asking, mutt?'' with foxy replying ''Your help, In destroying that monster in the security office'' This answer was met with such laughter from Freddy '' Haha, Nice try mutt. Like any of us would help a disgraceful being like yourself, Now go back to your little hidey-hole.'' Freddy said the last part with a shove, as he shoved foxy down the steps onto the floor. Foxy picked himself up and with fake humiliation headed back to pirate cove, trying to hide a cheerful grin as he walked and with one last retort from Freddy ''Oh and go back to your closet, you gay freak'' The plan had worked but Foxy's grin was gone.

As he went back into his cove and drawed he curtains, he wondered why Freddy had bringed up his sexuality like that. Him and the band used to be close friends, always hanging out until one mistake when he mistakenly kissed Bonnie. Ever since that Freddy had always been distant to him. ''But bringing up thar at such short notice? What was freddy up to...Maybe he saw past my plan? No that's not it, he must be still digging for petty insults'' Foxy told himself, Unaware of the risk that Freddy might have saw through his lies.

* * *

><p>Hey guys, it's been so long!( If you get the reference, Virtual cookie for you!) Just over a month, Sorry but I had terrible Writers block and I was confused about what to do with the story but i have redeemed myself today! -confetti- The story length is a little shorter than the previous chapters, but hey! It's better than nothing huh. In this story, Freddy was abit homophobic and I ensure you that this is wrong and I am in no way homophobic myself, I think that sexuality doesn't effect anybody negatively and Nobody should be ashamed of it. Anyway, I hope you have a nice day and remember to review, follow and favourite !It brings a smile to Frosty's face Me = :D. Peact out, and as always, see you on the flip side! '' Uh... that old restaurant was kind of left to rot for quite a while, but I want to reassure you, Fazbear Entertainment is committed to family fun and above all, safety''<p> 


End file.
